<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the real thing by eirene_underthesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280523">the real thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun'>eirene_underthesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Escort Service, Escort rey, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Minor Poe Dameron (He's her 'boss'), Parent/Child Incest, Sex Work, Y4H!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you fuck escorts who look like me, daddy?" She asked as she stood up, taking a slow step towards her father as she dragged out the last word, watching to see if it landed.</p><p>Rey is excited to see her dad on one of his business trips, but a last minute favor for work surprises them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this might be my first fic without a warning on it. </p><p>Enjoy! Second part is done, will post probably later today or maybe as a Christmas morning present...</p><p>Gorgeous moodboard by Cerxei - there's even a video one! https://twitter.com/cerxei</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"I already said <em> no, </em> Poe. I have an exam in two days and personal matters this weekend - I'm <em> not </em>working tonight," Rey huffed into the phone, toeing her shoes off as she walked into her apartment. She had left very specific instructions - she was in a black out period for finals.</p><p>"Come on, Rey - premium offering, I'll give you two times your cut," her <em> boss </em>nearly begged over the call and Rey almost would have found it cute if he hadn't be doing it for two days.</p><p>"What's so special about this one?" She tossed her bag onto the couch, unsure why she still answered his calls after saying <em> no. </em></p><p>But really, she knew why.</p><p>It was a craving that seemed to only be partially fulfilled by escorting. Older men, no commitments, mutual understanding of needs.</p><p>Her parents kept her well supplied with money, rent, college paid for. It wasn't about the money.</p><p>Rey liked to fuck, but more importantly she <em> needed </em>it.</p><p>"He had detailed specifications," she snorted, knowing the type. Trying to fuck someone they can't have out of their system; it usually meant an easy night for her, dissociating from Rey the College Student into Unnamed Fantasy Woman. "But more importantly, he's a referral from The First Order and it's good to have them owe us a favor. He's connected."</p><p><em> Ping. </em> Her phone vibrated against her head as she spoke, "Aren't they <em> all </em>connected, Poe?"</p><p>
  <em> Still on for Friday, right? </em>
</p><p>Rey smiled at the incoming message from her dad, typing a response as Poe babbled on with his begging.</p><p>
  <em> Yep! My last exam is at 6. </em>
</p><p>"Not like this, Rey. Please? He wants a whole night."</p><p>"That's even <em> worse </em> for me," she sighed, staring out the window overlooking the city. Poe was desperate - and she could afford a study break <em> technically. </em></p><p>
  <em> Giving up your Friday night to hang with your old dad. </em>
</p><p>Rey smirked, <em> if only he knew. </em>Friday nights were always the light ones in her work, reserved for actual girlfriends and wives</p><p>She typed out her response, <em> Of course, you're in town and haven't seen you since Christmas!, </em>while Poe babbled on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"Jesus, Poe! Fine," Rey finally snapped, mostly so he would shut up. "Send me the details."</p><p>"Thank y-" huffing, she ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bed, falling down on top of it.</p><p>She had every intention of staying home tonight; no friends, no work, just school and Netflix. But at the very least it would help her unwind from the stress of finals week and so in the end she had agreed.</p><p>
  <em> See you then, I have reservations. </em>
</p><p>Smiling at her dad's predictability, she curled up for a short nap before she'd have to start getting ready for whatever plan Poe had signed her up for.</p><p>Whatever it was, it had better be worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>They were, in the end, fairly normal requests. It would be a room under her service's control, key couriered over to Rey before she left. A clean, posh hotel room free of personal effects of either side. This was typically a service provided for locals, but her assignment had requested something separate from his own hotel room.</p><p>Smart. Or well-practiced, at least.</p><p>Rey adjusted her shirt as she stepped out of the town car provided by the service, heels she had never quite gotten used to clicking on the sleek stone floor of the hotel's lobby. Always different ones, they ran on a cycle.</p><p>This one was Rey's favorite. No doubt another silent apology from Poe for making her do this short notice and on her time off and begrudgingly her annoyance with him ebbed away with each step. It wasn't his fault the client was so demanding, he had a business to run and people to make happy.</p><p>And really, he knew deep down she was always up for it.</p><p>The suite was contemporary and spacious as they always were and Rey tossed her high heels into the closet before checking herself in the mirror a final time. The client had been very specific - as she was warned - and she wore a basic white cropped t-shirt that was tight on her frame, paired with hip hugging jeans.</p><p>She also had applied a no-makeup makeup look: the client had requested bare faced, but they never knew the difference. Rey knew what they wanted truly.</p><p>Her hair was shiny and straight, completing the effortless girl-next-door look he so clearly wanted.</p><p>No buxom escort for him, she smiled into the mirror.</p><p>Champagne and a chocolate platter was ordered by room service - a classic for a reason, it had saved her more than once for nervous clients.</p><p>Not that this one was likely to be nervous, but Rey liked to be prepared.</p><p>Her purse and phone were locked in the private wall safe in the room, leaving her with just the panic button nestled in the elegant bracelet hanging off her wrist. It was faster than calling - a direct line to the man down the hall, her safety his top priority.</p><p>Fifteen minutes before the set arrival time there was a knock at the door, expecting room service Rey opened it without bothering to check.</p><p>It was not room service.</p><p>Dark, soft wavy hair, a face that had followed her to every soccer practice, every dance recital since she was old enough to walk.</p><p>Her dad.</p><p>He seemed just as shocked as she was and Rey slammed the door immediately, turning her back against it as her heart raced.  What was going on? Had he followed her here?</p><p>How had he found her? She wasn't listed <em> anywhere </em>- Poe's service was word of mouth only, no pictures were ever circulated.</p><p>"Rey," her dad's voice came through the door almost right behind her ear and her heart raced. She felt like screaming or crying, or something in between. "Rey, let me in. Let's talk."</p><p>She stood there for several long minutes, imagining if not hearing the way he paced the hall in front of her door.</p><p>"Room service," accompanied a soft knock and she let out a giggle, unable to stop herself. What was her life right now? "Ma'am?"</p><p>The attendant sounded concerned at her silence, probably wondering at the large loitering man pacing nearby.</p><p>"Just a moment," she called out, proud of her strong voice as she took a deep breath in, centering herself. She could take care of this and get him out of there before her client showed up.</p><p>She rolled against the door, forehead pressed hard against it as she unlatched it before stepping away, drawing it open.</p><p>They exchanged pleasantries as he moved inside with the cart, setting it up against the table. Rey felt her father's stare on her face, unable to look at him and give him any answer he would find acceptable.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am. Have a good night," the attendant nodded as she handed him back the signed receipt. His eyes shifted to the strange man and back to her. "Please call if you need anything else."</p><p>"Alright," she whispered, watching as he pushed the cart back towards the elevators.</p><p>"Rey," he was closer now, taking advantage of her distraction. His hands were braced on either side of the door frame, leaning just slightly inside the room. "Honey just let me in."</p><p>Rey cringed at the nickname she used to love so much, now tainted along with his image of her. She couldn't look at him, but gestured for him to come inside, taking a deep breath of the cologne she had always been so enraptured by.</p><p>Mom hated it, but he always wore it anyway.</p><p>He was standing at the edge of the room by the champagne, staring out at the dark city skyline; Rey locked the door and moved to sit on the foot of the bed, her toes squishing into the carpet. It was a calming technique she had learned from some movie and didn't know if it had any basis, but always seemed to ground her in tense sessions.</p><p>Her dad turned and she finally looked up, finding the courage that had always come so naturally to her, but had escaped the moment she had opened that door.</p><p>"You're a prostitute."</p><p>Rey bristled, "I'm an <em> escort. </em>I don't just have sex."</p><p>"Rey…" the disagreement in his voice made her narrow her eyes, tired of the same stereotypes and insults.</p><p>"It doesn't even <em> matter," </em>she started, exasperation clear in her tone.</p><p>"It damn well does matter, Rey," he thundered at her, anger finally snapping as he took a few steps towards her, but she didn't flinch. She was used to his outbursts.</p><p>"Why?" Her voice was calm, but rising in pitch to match his emotion.</p><p>She watched him rake his hand through his hair, dark brown locks that had just a hint of silver at the edges. Rey shuddered, beginning to realize where her tastes in men may have come from.</p><p>Pacing in front of her, he spat out, "You're selling your body to the highest bidder!"</p><p>"So what? It's <em> mine." </em> They locked eyes, and his flashed with anger and something more - a darkness that seemed to stretch before her. <em> It's his too, </em>something inside of her chimed in and she scowled.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Her dad's voice had taken on a desperate edge, "You don't need money."</p><p>Sighing, Rey fell back against the bed, staring at the ceiling, "Why are you even here? You need to leave before my client gets here. Please just go."</p><p>Silence fell between them as she heard his footsteps stop against the carpet. Rey ran through her schedule again, the timing - it was past the beginning of her appointment. She sat up again, taking in his bowed head as he stared at her feet.</p><p>"You hypocrite," she said softly, registering his discomfort as his shoulders squared up and his eyes met hers. He had always seemed so larger than life, so impenetrable. "What about <em> mom? </em>What are you doing-"</p><p>"That's none of your concern," his face went stony, wiped of any previous anger or discomfort - any emotion at all really, and Rey began to run through the possibilities. Her dad's face was blank, but his eyes watched her - her body, the muscled midriff shown by the crop top he had specifically requested. Something she had on hand, even.</p><p>It all began to click into place.</p><p>"You requested me."</p><p>The truth hit her all at once and she watched him take a step back, hands brushing off the thought.</p><p>"I had no idea! I did no such thing," the words spoke to a righteous outrage, but his voice made her shiver.</p><p>"Everything about your request was me," her earlier anger gave way to curiosity. "They said you were a…frequent customer with the First Order, back home."</p><p>Rey knew about the First Order, everyone - and no one - did; they specialized in custom requests, roleplay.</p><p>Suddenly she didn't feel as out of place because of the origin of her tastes in men.</p><p>"Do you fuck escorts who look like me, daddy?" She asked as she stood up, taking a slow step towards her father as she dragged out the last word, watching to see if it landed.</p><p>His face told her everything, hand braced against his stomach as he held his ground on her approach.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>She didn't need to elaborate.</p><p>"Too long," he finally whispered, eyes trained on her lips.</p><p>"When I moved here?"</p><p>"Before," his voice broke as he admitted it, with long-held shame.</p><p>Rey craved it. Enticed.</p><p>"Well, looks like you finally got me, daddy," she pressed just barely against him, the fabric of his expensive button up  rubbing against her bare stomach. "The real thing. You gonna do something with it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started this one in June before my hiatus, but I HAD to finish it. And I'm glad I did!</p><p>Come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ever-so-slight pressure of her body against his seemed to break him and he gripped her hips suddenly, thumbs pressing into her bare skin, squeezing hard.</p><p>She said nothing as he made his decision, simply setting her hands on his hard biceps.</p><p>Her father always did like to work out.</p><p>She got that from him.</p><p>He pulled her lower half strong against his, the outline of his cock twitching behind the fabric. Rey shuddered, hands squeezing and brushing up his arms, "It's okay, daddy. You paid for it. You can touch me."</p><p>They stood there like that for minutes, his thumbs brushing her hips as she held entirely still, staring into his eyes.</p><p>"How many men have you fucked like this?" He asked bluntly, finally.</p><p>"How many times have you come imagining my cunt?"</p><p>Her dad growled, the sound rippling through her skin; she never expected to feel this way. <em> Just another whore with daddy issues, </em>she mused idly.</p><p>He flipped her body around without an answer, pushing it towards the floor to ceiling window, his body pressing her against it. The cool glass tingled her stomach even as she sucked it back in surprise. He surrounded her, the cologne her mother hated filling her instead with sharp scented desire; his arms slid across her stomach, head tucked in against her shoulder.</p><p>"Angel," he murmured softly, the childlike endearment taking on a seductive edge as one hand unbuttoned her jeans. A soft growl as he remembered his request: no underwear. His fingers touched her soft mound, breath hitching as he felt the signs of her arousal.</p><p>She could barely move, the pressure of his body tightening her airflow; her dad's finger pushed into her without preamble, his skin sliding against her bare stomach, making her shiver.</p><p>He said nothing, just silently pressing into her, fingers twisting inside and making her clench; thumb brushing against her clit with a pressure so gentle she found herself whining into the silence.</p><p>Feet framed her own, nails digging into her stomach as he ground his cock against her back in time with his thrusts. He took his time, giving her all that she needed, without a single word. His breath hit her neck in pants as he got her off, focused solely on her clit and cunt in a way no one ever had before.</p><p>His other hand moved up her stomach, squeezing her tits through her bra, the pressure making her clench around him.</p><p>He was older, virile, and nothing like the men she usually got to fuck.</p><p>He was safe.</p><p>Her daddy would never hurt her.</p><p>"Oh god," she moaned as he managed to grab hold of her nipple, twisting as he pinched her clit, making her convulse as the orgasm that had been building finally hit. His breath fluttered against her neck as she rocked herself on his fingers.</p><p>His hands lost their confidence slightly as she came down from the orgasm, pulling slowly away from her breast and out of her cunt as if whatever had spurred him on the time before had passed.</p><p>"Undress," he nearly barked, shoving her against the glass. As Rey turned, she watched him slide into the large chair, legs spread out. Watching.</p><p>She pushed a bit further, fingering her unbuttoned jeans teasingly, "Did you think about this when I was still at home?"</p><p>Stepping closer, sliding them down and stepping out. "Right down the hall, stripping for other boys."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She smiled, triumphant inside as she moved her hands across her stomach and hips, watching his throat as he swallowed.</p><p>"Did you fuck other women then?" Rey ripped off her shirt as she spoke.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She paused then, swallowing at the realization as she unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor.</p><p>"That looked like me?"</p><p>That one seemed to break his stoicism as he responded with a guilty, "<em>Yes</em><em>." </em></p><p>He seemed so broken, even though he was the one clothed and powerful and much older, and Rey stepped between his spread thighs.</p><p>"It's okay, daddy," she soothed as she crawled into his lap, bare-chest drawing his eyes. Rey finally pushed her hands through his hair, something she had wanted to do for so long; she never realized, before now, what the urge <em> meant. </em>"I'm here now."</p><p>He shuddered at she pressed down into his lap, enjoying the feel of something thick and ready to fuck her beneath her thighs. With a hard push, her father shoved her to the ground, hands gripping the armrests as he stared down at her.</p><p>"I told you to <em> strip, </em>not give me a lap dance." His tone made her shiver, the resolve back as she stood up.</p><p>"You want to see all of me, then?" Rey turned, back towards her father as she gave him a smirk, spreading her legs and bending at the waist. Her hands stroked her ass before pulling her pussy lips apart. "It's all yours, daddy."</p><p>"I want you to suck my cock," he seemingly ignored her teasing and she straightened up, turning to him with a pout. Her father stared at her, chocolate eyes darkening as she knelt between his legs.</p><p>"Whatever you want, daddy," fingers deftly unbuttoning his pants, sucking in a breath as she realized he wore nothing underneath. Instead of boxers, she was greeted with the sight of a cock she had never allowed herself to dream about before. Hard already, she squeezed it as she pulled it out, licking her lips.</p><p>Giving a blow job as any kind of sex worker was like riding a bike, and not a particularly comfortable one, but Rey wasn't in service mode as she wrapped her lips around the tip of her father's cock. No, she thought as Kylo's hands moved to her hair, fingers sliding between her silky brown tresses.</p><p>She moaned at his gentle caresses, tongue wrapping along the bottom of his dick as she squeezed its base. He dragged his fingers down her throat, feeling it constrict as she finally pulled him into her mouth, sucking in slow, rhythmic motions.</p><p>"My sweet angel," her father murmured as he pushed her head harder against him, the tip of his cock sliding down her throat unexpectedly. "You're going to take it all down this pretty little throat of yours and drink every last bit of the cum that made you, aren't you?"</p><p>Rey shuddered at his words as she moaned, nodding even as her tongue applied pressure to the underside of his cock. He went silent after that, pace increasing as he used her hair to set it; she closed her eyes, succumbing to the feeling of being used by the man who had raised her, paying him back for all the love he had shown her.</p><p>It was what children were supposed to do after all.</p><p>Her hands gripped his thighs, squeezing as she struggled to breathe with his cock down her throat, listening to his grunts of pleasure and drowning in them. If all blow jobs were like this, she'd never complain about a sore jaw again.</p><p>Kylo pulled her head off his cock abruptly, her spit dangling off of it as she gasped for air, staring up at her father, clothed chest panting, eyes wide and dark as he watched her recover.</p><p>Before she barely could pull a third gulp of air, he fucked into her mouth again, the thigh muscles underneath her hands tightening with the force. He pushed her head down until her nose was flush with his pelvis and she nuzzled the soft hairs there before he ground into her even harder.</p><p>He said nothing, but his breaths became more labored the more she gagged and choked; her hands moved to press against his balls and he grunted, a stream of cum shooting down her throat. Spurt after spurt he shook her head against him, his cock expanding and constricting in her mouth.</p><p>"Such a perfect," he gasped as the last bit released just as he pulled her off of him, landing on her chin and chest. "Daddy's girl."</p><p>Rey smiled brightly at the praise, even as the ache in her jaw and throat grew.</p><p>He stood up, flush with where she still knelt, staring down at her as he unbuttoned his shirt. She wanted to be the one to do that, but kept quiet, not wanting to disturb his resolve.</p><p>Next time, she thought with a smile.</p><p>"On the bed, angel," he said as he pulled his shirt off, smirking at the automatic licking of her lips. Rey stood gracefully, moving to the bed, eyes on him as he took the rest of his clothes off, her stomach fluttering at the sight of his chest.</p><p>He was already her favorite client.</p><p>Without a word, she rolled onto her stomach and pushed onto all fours, looking back at her father with unabashed lust as she spread her legs for him.</p><p>"You're being so good about this, angel. Fucking your father," he wondered out loud as his hand pressed the length of her spine. "What does that mean, I wonder? You were already a whore, but this…"</p><p>He slapped his palm against her ass and she keened, "...is truly depraved."</p><p>The bed dipped as he knelt on it, hands roaming all over her back and ass, groping her breasts, "I can't decide what I love most about your body, the ass or tits."</p><p>Smack.</p><p>"Probably your ass, it took awhile for your tits to come in."</p><p>Rey whined at the memories of her sweet father, wondering and drowning in the thought that he could have wanted her even then.</p><p>When he watched all of her soccer games, even on livestream if he was away, the way he would always braid her hair before she left for them.</p><p>She had missed his hands since she had moved away, graduated. Became a woman.</p><p>Hands that had fucked others just like her. Hands that currently palmed her cunt, pulling back for a lewd smack, the wet arousal giving it a sick sound.</p><p>"But this," he slapped her wet pussy again. "Is a true work of art."</p><p>His fingers wasted no time, circling her clit before sliding two in without warning. Rey arched her back, pushing onto her father's hand, squirming as he pinched her nipple in response.</p><p>"You're gonna take my cock in this pussy, aren't you?" He stroked it almost leisurely, her cheek pressed into the hotel's sheets, panting. He took his time and Rey hated him a little for it. "Your daddy's cock."</p><p>His voice dragged over the words and her skin, making her shudder around him. With a grunt, he pushed her flat on her stomach before flipping her to face him.</p><p>Her fathers brown eyes struck her, wide and almost feral as he stared into her own.</p><p>"All those boys you brought home," his voice had an edge to it, his erect cock twitching against her abdomen as he straddled her.</p><p>She heard the jealousy in his voice, and felt joy that her high school explorations had driven him to this. To her and the precum tickling her bare stomach as he leaned over her, hovering just above her lips.</p><p>"Did you listen daddy?" She felt possessed, her lips brushing against his as she taunted him. "When they fucked your little girl."</p><p>His arms trembled on either side of her as she tilted her head slightly, whispering in his ear, "Did you want to be them?"</p><p>Kylo groaned, finally capturing her lips with his and her hands braced against his chest, nails digging into the hard muscles.</p><p>"Before-" he mumbled as he kissed her jaw, neck, shoulder. "Even before. For so long."</p><p>He grabbed her thighs and moved between them, pushing them wide open. Rey took his cock and guided it to her cunt without being asked.</p><p>"FUCK," was all he uttered as he pushed into her, watching her shift her hips up and down, adjusting to his size.</p><p>It felt all at once foreign and like home to her, swimming in a contentedness she hadn't expected.</p><p>He heard her soft whimpers, but doesn't stop as he thrust all the way in, bending her nearly in half with the effort. She grabbed at his body, holding on as she rocked into him, the force of his movements moving her up the bed.</p><p>"I-" she swallowed as he bit her nipple, sucking marks into her skin. He knew the rules, but they had all been thrown out when he made her convulse around his fingers earlier. "I would have let you touch me then."</p><p>The words erupted out of her, from somewhere deep in her brain led only by the need to <em> feel </em>. He snarled into her skin, ripping up and staring at her without breaking his pace.</p><p>Rey wriggled around his cock, her fingers sliding into his hair, pulling it as her dad fucked her.</p><p>"You're so big, daddy," for once it was not a lie. Her father was beyond well endowed, almost to the point of pain as he twisted his hips, grinding onto her clit. "I would have screamed."</p><p>Like she did now as her words seemed to drive him insane, lifting onto his knees and using his hands to pull her onto his cock. The position made her yelp, a long wail followed a flutter and a convulsion around it as she came again.</p><p>Even her small tits seemed to jostle and bounce as he fucked her.</p><p>Abruptly, he flipped them over, her knees straddling his instead.</p><p>She so rarely got to ride.</p><p>"Daddy's treating me so well tonight, was I a good girl?" The words poured out of her from somewhere she had never given voice to.</p><p>She really was her father's daughter.</p><p>"Mmm," his chest rose and fell in quick succession, but she still felt his cock moving a little inside of her. "I want you to show me how much you love your daddy."</p><p>It was strange how after all of this it was the explicit permission that drove Rey to completely let go. Embraced all the thoughts from when she was younger, remembering her friends' crushes on her father, trying to hide how much she agreed with them.</p><p>Fucking any mildly athletic boy with dark hair.</p><p>"They looked like you," she gasped at the realization as she bounced feverishly on her father's cock.</p><p>His fingers spread against her hips, rivulets of sweat melding between them.</p><p>"That's it, my angel, take daddy's cock. Show me how you like it."</p><p>He encouraged her, telling filthy tales about what he did behind her bedroom door when she had company.</p><p>
  <em> You could never be quiet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought about walking in, interrupting, but didn't want you to stop bringing them over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I fucked my first escort when you were 14. She wore a soccer uniform. </em>
</p><p>Rey shuddered at the last confession, collapsing against her father's chest as he circled her clit, dragging out her orgasm.</p><p>As she laid on his chest, he gripped her hips again, fucking until he came inside of her, tip pressing against her cervix and shuddering against her body.</p><p>He hadn't asked and Rey found she wanted it as his cum warmed the inside of her womb.</p><p>Kylo held her tight as they caught their breath, unable to speak.</p><p>He flipped her onto her back, sliding down her sweat covered body and just stared at her as he licked her used pussy.</p><p>It should have been gross, sensitive, but the eyes she had found comfort in her entire life kept her pinned. He pushed the cum that was escaping her body back into her cunt muttering, "Where it belongs."</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you off this weekend?" He asked later that night, her back pulled tight against his chest.</p><p>"Of course," she smiled. "My father is in town."</p><p>His cock throbbed behind her at that.</p><p>"That's very considerate of you," he kissed the back of her neck as he slid his thick cock between her legs.</p><p>"My father raised me right," her voice dropped and his breath hitched as he pushed inside of her still-soaking wet cunt.</p><p>His hand drew lazy circles around her clit, humming as she arched back at the feeling of being filled with her father's cock.</p><p>"I guess he did."</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning he made full use of the open balcony, fucking his daughter in full sight of neighbors and any one else who might be looking up.</p><p>"I hope you use our services again," she said after, as she pulled on the dress she had come in with. The clothes he had requested were no longer fit to be worn.</p><p>She tried to keep her voice professional, but it was breathy with unspoken truths, "I go by Kira... for requests."</p><p>Rey had reverted into some shy version of herself, unsure for once.</p><p>Her father knew her so well though, dragging her against him. He was already hard again and Rey felt another stab of jealousy for her mother, who had the opportunity to fuck him whenever she wanted. Decades of it.</p><p>"Do you accept exclusive agreements?" He watched her process the question.</p><p>"Do you?" She fired back, her previous jealousy rushing out. </p><p>"I don't think that would be needed," he spoke purposefully, digging his fingers into her ass as he sucked on her ear lightly.</p><p>Her stomach fluttered with desire at the implication.</p><p>
  <em> Daddy wants me only. </em>
</p><p>He moved to kiss her lips, slowly coaxing her mouth open, sucking on her tongue. He let her up for air, handprints on her skin as he stepped back.</p><p>Rey grabbed her bag and items from the safe and turned around with a slight blush, "I'll see you tonight, Daddy."</p><p>She saw how his fingers twitched, eyes roaming her skin tight silk dress.</p><p>"Wear something pretty for me."</p><p>"Don't I <em> always?" </em></p><p>He gave her a knowing grin, "My sweet angel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>merry christmas! hope you enjoyed! </p><p>come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>